Breaking Free
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: As Ben Solo's twin, you always had a connection to him. A mental connection, a spiritual connection, whatever you wanted to call it, he was your brother. It wasn't until a mission you were on failed and you were captured by the First Order, when you came face to face with your twin. Instead of torturing you, he hands you over to General Hux, and his plan is worse than death.
1. Prologue

p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;"You knew you may not come back from this mission, but it was worth the risk. If you could do this, if you could wipe out the contact for the First Order, if you could steal his information and his life, it would be a blow for the First Order./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;"But your mother worried. Like her, like you brother who had become such a great force of evil, she was force sensitive, and she could sense that something wasn't right./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;"You insisted you would be fine, you promised her you would come back. You had to come back. Your mother could not lose another child./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;"Still, there was a pang in your gut, whether that be the force or just your simple intuition, it was there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;""Your target..." you loaded your gun into your holster, taking extra care to make sure it was in an easy to reach. Once you were done, you grabbed the file with the target's picture inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;""You can find him in the slums. He will be at the bar. Be cautious." You nodded to your commanding officer and tucked the picture into your back pocket./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;""Don't forget to let us know when the mission is complete. We will be tracking you in case things fail." You took a deep breath, thanked your commanding officer and approached the x-wing you would take to your destination./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif;""Solo!" You turned back and looked back at your commanding officer, a hopeful look on his face. "May the force be with you."/p 


	2. Chapter 1

You always liked flying, even before the war between the First Order and the Resistance, you liked flying.

You remembered your father taking both you and Ben up in the falcon, though it seemed far past its prime, at least according to your mother it was.

He would sit you both in the front seat and watch the glee that crossed your faces when he hopped into hyperdrive.

Your mother was hardly impressed when you would come back hours later, but that was just because she worried.

She always worried, and you supposed she always had the right to worry.

When Kylo was old enough to go and train with your uncle Luke, you were envious. You wanted to have experience with a lightsaber and be able to wield it.

Your mother insisted you hone your force sensitive skills in another way. She taught you to control your thoughts, but up a wall and protect your mind against those who would want to invade.

It would prove to be one of the most useful tools you had. You just didn't think you would have to use your skills against your twin.

But then again, you never did think you're twin would fully embrace the dark side of the force. And when it happened, you were shocked.

But that was a long time ago and far too much time had passed. Your brother was involved with the First Order, and you, the Resistance.

And today you could not be nostalgic. You were on a mission, a mission that would see a man die and plans he carried safely back in the hands of the Resistance, if all went well.

"We're approaching the abandoned port." From the abandoned port, which would give you good coverage, you would make your way into the city and then the slums.

You had the picture of your target safely in your pocket, your knife ready for a stealthy kill, which would be ideal, and your gun if things went to hell.

"Landing now." You spoke into your communicator. They would hear you, but being this close to the planet and the abandoned port, you would not hear them.

You landed as softly as possible, as quickly as possible, and upon exiting the cockpit, going grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder.

It wasn't a long walk to the city or the slums, but it could be a dangerous one. The First Order had spies everywhere, their soldiers everywhere and you had to make sure you asked the right questions at the right time and to the right person.

"You can do this." You closed your eyes for a moment and focused.

You could feel, through the force, some dark pull on the planet, most likely from the slums, but that wasn't all.

"Kylo?" You felt his presence. You knew he wasn't on the planet, but was it possible that their ship, Finalizer was approaching the planet as well?

And if you could feel Kylo's presence, than he could feel yours as well. And that…that could spell disaster for your mission.

"Focus, Y/N. Focus on what you have to do." You put the walls up in your mind, solidifying them. If you had run into anyone who was force sensitive, at least they'd have one hell of a time trying to see your thoughts.

"You came here to do a mission." You took longer steps, your strides hurried and your hands shaking.

He was there, you knew it. You felt it. The Finalizer was close to the planet, and Kylo could feel you as easily as you could feel him.

Which meant that you may not only be stopped before your mission is complete, but you may have a harder time getting off the planet than you realized.

*.*.*

"She is down there. I feel the light. I feel he presence." He hissed under hi helmet, feeling his twins presence was like feeling acid on skin. It burned and made him wish to see it destroyed.

"Will you take care of this yourself Ren, or are you afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Hux stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back as he stood tall and rigid.

"Bring her to me alive. I want her strong for when I question her." Hux spoke without confirmation from Ren.

"You sill not question her, General Hux. That pleasure will be mine and mine alone." Kylo turned and pushed past the General, feeling his icy blue eyes burning a hole into the back of his black helmet.

"As you wish, Commander." Even as Hux used the right rank, his voice was dripping with venom.

Hux was quickly growing tired of Kylo Renon the bridge of his ship, commanding his officers and soldiers as if he was their rightful leader. And if it weren't for Snoke and his demands that Hux work with Ren, he would be driven his own lightsaber through his throat months ago.

"I want 3 parties down there searching for her. And when you find her, you bring her to me. Not Ren, me." Hux spoke harshly, authoritatively.

He was general and he would serve to it that you revieved the proper interrogations, not Kylo Ren.


End file.
